What! I am a Good Girl
by hunter-liza
Summary: What do Severus Snape, Hermione Granger and Muggle night club have in common? Pure lemony goodness! Mature readers only please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Here is a little piece of lemony goodness that I cooked up after my muse would not let me go to sleep :) This is just a one-shot but it could possibly be turned into a little fic so let me know what you think.

This is for mature reader only, please. So if you are not yet 18, turn back now! Thanks!

I own nothing from JKR and I am making no money by publishing this piece of fanfiction. This is just me playing with these amazing characters.

Reviews are always appreciated, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Why on earth should I go look for her?" Severus was perplexed to the highest degree. He couldn't understand why Potter would want to send <em>him<em> of all people to find Hermione Granger. If the girl was missing it was probably because she wanted to be missing. End of story.

Harry was unconvinced.

"Severus, you are the only one who could convince her to come back to Hogwarts. If I go look for her then she will run again as soon as she is out of my sight. She thinks that she needs to prove something but she belongs here, with her friends." Harry was on his feet, drawn out to his full height to emphasize the importance of the matter. His best friend had run away after graduating from University and now she was nowhere to be found.

Harry didn't know if she was in danger and he was willing to risk everything, including his pride, to ensure that Hermione was once again under his care. She had been such a mess after breaking up with Ron that she hadn't wanted anything to do with the Wizarding world for while.

She told him that she just needed a break from it all and that she would return when she felt she was ready. Harry still couldn't believe that she had actually left.

Severus had been one of her favorite professors while studying at Hogwarts, though only Merlin knew why, so he seemed the ideal choice to send to fetch her.

Harry was yanked out of his musings by the sneering voice of his former professor.

"What if I can't find her? Do you have the slightest idea where she has gone? Did you even think that she might not want to be found?" Severus was losing his patience. He could be doing any number of things that were more important than listening to Potter ramble on about his missing friend.

"She is somewhere in London, that I know for sure. She has a few friends that live there so you might start there…You used to spy for Voldemort for Merlin's sake! You can find anyone!" Harry's voice had risen to a shout before he slumped into his desk chair in embarrassment.

He had meant to appeal to the more scholarly side of his former Potions Master. Surely he could see what a waste it would be if Hermione never returned to the Wizarding world.

"You have the whole Ministry at your disposal, Potter, and yet you still come to me." Severus laced his fingers together and pursed his thin lips. He realized that he might be able to gain something from the Potter boy if he brought back the girl. Severus was, after all, a Slytherin to the core. "Now Potter, I would be using my own valuable time to go and fetch Miss Granger. What could my incentive possibly be to go and get her when there is no guarantee that I will even find her?"

Harry thought for a moment when he realized that he hadn't actually thought about what Snape might want in return.

_Damn!_

"What do you want?" Harry began fiddling with the quills that lay upon his desktop, a sure sign that he was nervous.

"I want your word that you will find another Potions professor by the end of the term so I may be free to open my own potions shop. I no longer want to teach; I no longer want to be at Hogwarts. If I find Granger and bring her back, then I want your word that my demands will be met."

Severus watched as mixed emotions passed over the young Auror's face. Even though Harry was not directly connected to Hogwarts anymore, Severus knew that the boy still had tremendous pull with the Headmistress. He knew that Harry would be able to meet his demands; it was just a question of how much he wanted his dear friend back.

"Done. You bring Hermione back and I will find you a replacement and smooth everything over with the Headmistress." The young man stuck out his hand and Severus shook it. Without a final glance back at Harry, Severus swept out of his office to make arrangements for his journey to Muggle London.

* * *

><p>Even though he thought Muggles were ignorant fools most of the time, Severus had to admit that they certainly knew how to show a man a good time.<p>

He didn't have any trouble getting into the Muggle night-club as he was dressed to impress. He had no doubt that he looked like a wealthy aristocrat out to enjoy the pleasures of some very talented women. He wore a pair of tailored black pants with a crisp white dress shirt tucked in at the waist. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone to give a slight glimpse of his pale, toned torso and his long ebony hair was left to fall mysteriously around his face. His broad shoulders were accentuated by the cut of the shirt and more than a few women gave him a seductive once over.

Severus only smirked at them in return and made his way through the club which was pulsating with life. The room was dark and smelled of exotic liquor and expensive women. The walls were painted a dark red and the few lights that hung from the ceiling were on the lowest setting possible. Each tiny light was only emitting enough of a glow to highlight the best features of the room.

Muggle music was pumping through sets of speakers that were positioned along the walls. The music was erotic in its intensity and Severus noticed quite a few couples that were taking advantage of the plentiful drinks and atmosphere to indulge in each other.

The dance floor was full of grinding couples in various states of undress, the air was thick with sultry laughter and almost every spare inch of room was occupied with scantily clad waitresses, so it was a wonder that Severus was able to find a vacant table in an even darker corner right off of the enormous stage.

The stage was dark and Severus could faintly see a few stage hands running about trying to get everything ready for what was promised to be 'The Hottest Show in Town.' He summoned a waitress and ordered a whiskey neat while he perused the crowd, looking for a head of bushy brown hair.

The night-club had been the first break he had gotten in a few weeks and Severus was starting to doubt that he would ever find the little know-it-all chit. She proved to be a worthy advisory when it came to hiding out.

If it hadn't been for a chance encounter with a very drunk patron of this very club, Severus would likely never have found anything to link to the witch. He certainly couldn't imagine what she would be doing here and yet his informant assured him that she was, indeed, here every night.

Just to be on the safe side, Severus had entered the poor man's mind and affirmed that his information was correct albeit a bit fuzzy. The flash of Hermione was brief but Severus could tell that it was her. The waitress suddenly appeared in front of him and quickly placed his drink on the small table.

"When is the show to start?" Severus had to raise his voice slightly to be sure that the woman would hear him. She leaned closer to him, giving him a tantalizing view of her cleavage before whispering in his ear that it would be any second now.

"You're sure to enjoy it, luv. Everyone enjoys Raven." With a last sultry smile that was used to inspire lust into any man, the waitress sauntered over to her other tables. Severus was enjoying the sway of her hips when the meager light in the room diminished, leaving the crowd in breathless anticipation for what they knew to be coming.

The only sound that could be heard was the distinct clicking of a woman's high heels on the wood floor of the stage. Severus sat up a bit straighter in his chair as the clicking stopped. Suddenly the whole club was immersed in a woman's sensual alto.

_Underneath the city lights_

_There is a world few know about_

_Where rules don't apply, no_

_And you can't keep a good girl down_

Colorful lights suddenly flooded the stage from every direction and Severus's eyes landed on the woman with the most amazing singing voice he had ever heard. Her hair was the color of the night sky and it cascaded down her back in a mass of wild black curls.

The woman's eyes were wide and bright as they reflected the lights that were flashing around the room. Severus's gaze wandered to her ruby red lips, lush and full, down her elegant neck to the swell of her breasts that were barely visible through the material of her robe.

Her skin was glowing with a slight tan which was accentuated by the startling white of her dressing gown.

Severus frowned; this was supposed to be entertaining and quite sexy and yet the woman on the stage was covered from neck down by a thick white robe. Only the tips of her black high heels were peeking out from under her robe.

Suddenly the music swelled, the woman spun around and dropped the robe in a heap on the stage floor. Severus felt his groin tighten when he took in her new outfit. Underneath the robe she wore a black and white pin-striped corset, frilly black, boy-short bottoms, and black satin garter belt which held up her sheer black stockings.

Everyone in the room whooped and hollered at the woman and she smiled as she began her act.

Severus wondered how she was able to move around the stage with such grace as the shoes she had on were at least six inches high. Indeed, she never faltered once. Her movements were measured and sensual.

_She crawls through the club looking for a good time,_

_Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime_

_Don't need a sugar daddy; she can work it just fine_

_Up on the tables, she'll be dancing all night_

The crowd became louder and louder with each note that she sang and Severus became entranced by her beauty. With each flick of her hair, each arch of her slender back and each high kick that gave him a wonderful view of her satin-clad bottom, he became harder and harder. And yet, there was something vaguely familiar about the woman.

Severus couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

_A little bit naughty, she's a little bit nice_

_A whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice_

_So shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut_

_Give a little what, what_

_Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night_

A chorus of shirtless men swarmed the woman, lifting her high in the air as she continued to belt out her sultry song. Her hands moved fluidly over her own body, down her neck that now glistened with sweat, over the tops of her full breasts and down her satin-clad stomach…

Severus held his breath while he watched her run her fingers lightly over the top of her sex. Her eyes closed in pleasure as if she were about to get off right on stage. Even though all of her clothes stayed firmly in place, the way she moved combined with her voice was enough to almost send every male in the room over the edge.

The men carried her lithe form across the stage and hoisted her up onto a large crystal platform. She raised her arms above her head as she held the last earth shattering note of the song. The band stopped, the colorful lights went out and the entire room erupted into a cacophony of cheers and shouts.

When the stage lights came back on, the woman made her way down the platform and took a gracious bow. It was then that Severus noticed that her eyes were a deep shade of brown and her smile was not unlike Hermione Granger's.

There was no way that 'Raven' could actually be Hermione. While the little Gryfindor had always been quite outspoken, Severus highly doubted that she would have become a stripper in a very popular Muggle night-club.

Still, the familiarity of the woman was something that he could not ignore. His instincts were rarely wrong; he had to be sure. The room was once more plunged into darkness and the lights on the ceiling were slowly burning back to life.

Severus took his chance to slip a Concealment charm over himself as he made his way through a side-door that lead backstage. It didn't take long to find the woman and follow her to her dressing room. Almost immediately he felt a wave of magic flow over him as she sauntered past his hidden form.

Even if it wasn't Hermione, the woman was defiantly a witch. Severus kept his charm in place until they were both inside her locked dressing room. He made to observe her for a minute and then leave when she suddenly spoke.

"Hello Professor." Her voice was more mature than he remembered from her school days but there was no doubt in his mind that this was, indeed, Hermione Granger. Severus ended his concealment charm and came face to face with the object of his earlier desires.

"Miss Granger, how did you know that I was here?"

"Oh please Professor! You and I are the only two magical people in this whole club. Did you think that I wouldn't feel your magic as soon as you walked through the entrance tonight? I knew you were there the whole time." She moved around the room, not really paying attention to him as she removed the heavy black wig that had concealed her dark brown curls. She shook her head to loosen the curls and Severus was once again struck with how much the witch had changed.

"I didn't realize that I was so obvious." His mouth quirked into a semblance of a smile when he heard her throaty chuckle.

"Indeed, quite obvious." Hermione reached around him to grasp her dressing gown. Severus felt his senses reel as his nostrils were filled with her heady scent. She slipped on the dark green dressing gown, letting the material glide over her smooth skin. "Is there something that I can help you with Professor? Or did you just come to enjoy the show?" She quirked a slender eyebrow at him as she lowered herself behind her dressing table. She kept her eyes locked with his through the reflection of the mirror.

Severus was at a loss for words as he watched the witch remove her eye make-up with a moistened cloth. She was still the same girl he knew and yet she wasn't. Where there once was a gangly teenager there was now a fully grown woman…with curves in all the right places.

What would her skin taste like if he were to sweep his tongue along the sweet curve of her neck? Would she moan if he seized her hips in a bone crushing grip and hauled her against him? What would her ruby red lips look like wrapped around his rock hard cock…

Hermione's throaty chuckle jerked him out of his fantasies. "I can practically see you undressing me with your eyes, Professor. Isn't that a little inappropriate?" She smirked at him in her mirror and went back to taking off her make-up.

"Inappropriate how? You dance, wearing practically nothing mind you, for a room full of horny men. You invite the attention upon yourself and yet you call me inappropriate?" Severus couldn't believe the audacity of the chit. If she didn't want to be ogled like a common whore, then she shouldn't act like one!

"I know what you must think of me." Hermione sighed and put down her eyebrow brush. Her eyes suddenly seemed tired and her shoulders slumped forward. "If I were to tell anyone that _this_ is what I'm doing now, I know how they would react. Your reaction is probably the calmest I'll get, given the circumstances." The swivel on her vanity chair squeaked slightly as Hermione spun around to face Severus.

"Then why do you do it? Had you not run away from your friends, I'm sure you could have had your pick of any job." Severus backed up to lean on one of Hermione's dressers. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and crossed his arms across his chest. He flinched slightly when he saw Hermione's eyes flick over his dark mark. Had he not been the observant type, he probably would have missed the flicker of sympathy that crossed her young face.

She pulled her eyes up to his penetrating gaze and met him stare for stare. His dark eyes gave nothing away, no clue as to what he was feeling. Hermione was confused. Being confused was not one of her strong points; she always resolved to get to the bottom of any problem. Right now, Severus was a problem.

"Severus, may I call you Severus?" At his amused nod she continued, "Why are you here? You never seemed to care much about my life while I was your student and yet you show up here…to do what exactly?" She cocked her head to the side as she studied her former Professor. He looked the same and yet he was vastly different. His clothing for one thing; Hermione had never seen him in anything other than black and she had certainly never seen him in anything that had so few buttons.

She could vividly remember fantasies of tracing those buttons with her tongue. His hair was a bit longer than she remembered but he wore it well, it gave him an air of mystery. Not that he needed any help in that department. He had always been a sort of enigma to everyone. No one ever got close enough to him to understand him; he was a very private person.

"Finished ogling my person Miss Granger?" Hermione could hear the smile in his voice without even looking at his face. She had been caught undressing him with her eyes right after she had berated him for doing the same to her.

"Yes, I believe so…Severus." Severus had to repress the shudder of longing that washed through his body. It had been too long since any woman had willingly looked at him like that. It made sitting on the dresser rather uncomfortable as his trousers were now quite tight. He only hoped that Hermione wouldn't notice how hard he was for her…at least not right away.

"Right, I believe that you may have already guessed why I am here. You are, after all, very adept at problem solving." Her full lips quirked into a small smile at the compliment he paid her.

"Yes, I think I have it figured it out. Harry must have sent you to fetch me because he knows how much I respected you while you were still my Professor. He really is too protective over me." She laughed harshly as she rose from her chair. "I mean, I know that he worries over me because he feels like he has to be an older brother."

Severus watched as she began to pace around the small dressing room. A slight flush began to creep across her cheeks and chest. Severus wondered just how far down that blush went.

"I love Harry. We have been through so much together, but he has got to realize that I am my own person." She turned to face Severus, her hands braced on her slender hips. "He would never understand why I do _this_." She gestured to her meager attire.

Severus pushed himself off the dresser and took a step towards Hermione. He could feel the magic pouring off of her as she continued her rant. It tingled and zapped across his skin, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "So why do you do it? Explain it to me."

"Why do you care?" She took another step towards him, as if she were drawn to him.

"I am curious as to why a witch with your intelligence willingly puts on…that…and dances for money. Not that I am complaining, mind you. Your show was certainly entertaining; I can see why you are such a hit, but I still don't understand why you feel you need to do this."

"Because it is fun and I am damn good at it. It is a way to open up and just _feel_. Books can only give you so much; I needed to feel alive again." She took one more step toward him, bringing them toe to toe. Her high heeled shoes put her at such a height where he didn't have to break his neck to look down at her.

Severus decided to throw caution to the wind as her scent once again invaded his senses. She was aroused, he could smell it.

"You needed to feel alive again?" Slender fingers reached out and slowly tugged at the knot keeping her robe closed. He needed to see more of her flesh, and soon. Severus let out an inward sigh as she did not stop him from freeing the tie at her waist.

"I need to feel alive…now." With that, Hermione closed the distance between the two of them and pressed her soft lips to his. Her hands trailed up his chest to tangle in his hair as she deepened the kiss.

The feeling of Hermione's lips on his was almost too much for Severus to handle. Using all the willpower that he possessed, Severus took a firm hold of Hermione's slender hips and pushed her backwards. Her head fell backwards and her eyes fluttered open in mild surprise.

Severus could see the protest forming on her perfect lips as he slowly propelled her backwards towards her vanity table. Realization dawned in her dark eyes as he easily hoisted her up to sit on top of her dressing table. All of her brushes and make-up scattered on the floor with a loud clatter. Neither Severus nor Hermione paid them any mind.

"I didn't know if you had it in you, Severus." Hermione smirked as she wrapped her long legs around his lean frame. Her high heeled stilettos pressed into his backside, forcing his erection closer to her throbbing core. She sensually rubbed herself against him, smiling as he groaned with unmitigated pleasure. "It seems as if my fears were unwarranted."

Her musings were cut off when his work-calloused hands cupped the back of her neck and hauled her forward to meet his crushing kiss. His tongue pried her lips open and plundered her mouth like a Viking invader. No inch of her mouth was left untouched.

With a frustrated grunt, Hermione wedged her hands between their bodies and began to attack the buttons on his slightly wrinkled dress shirt. The buttons did not want to cooperate with her fingers and soon the sound of tearing fabric filled the small dressing room.

"You will pay for that, witch!" Severus snarled when he finally came up for air.

"I certainly hope so." She traced his pale torso with one red tipped fingernail. She felt his muscles tense as her finger trailed lower. "What will my punishment be, I wonder?" She leaned forward and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss in the middle of his chest. She smiled when she heard him suck in a breath. Deciding to try her luck, Hermione trailed her tongue across his chest until she came in contact with one hard nipple.

Severus let out an audible moan when her lips closed around the turgid bit of flesh. If her mouth could give him this much pleasure on his chest…he could only imagine what she could do to other parts of his neglected anatomy.

He threaded his long fingers through her curly tresses and wrenched her mouth back up to his own. He needed no coaxing to make her lips open to him this time around. As he continued his assault on her mouth, he shrugged out of his ruined shirt and went to work unfastening her lovely corset.

The tiny hooks were no match for his dexterous fingers and soon her creamy flesh was free from its confinement. Severus pulled back from the kiss to gaze with wonder at the beauty of the witch before him. Hermione had the grace to blush slightly as he ravenously devoured the sight of her.

"By the gods, you are beautiful." His voice was tinged with awe as his hands followed the path of his eyes. Her flesh was silky smooth but Severus saw that she hadn't walked away from the war unscathed. There were tiny scars along her stomach and the tops of her exposed thighs. Instead of being repulsed by the sight her marred flesh, Severus found himself even more attracted to her.

She had seen horrors, had been victim to Unforgivable's, just like he had been. She was strong, she was beautiful and now she would be his. He didn't care if he never went back to Hogwarts. At that moment he didn't even care if he never opened his own Potions shop. All that mattered was the responsive women sitting before him.

He traced the lines of her stomach down until he reached the waistband of her lacy knickers. Obligingly, Hermione lifted her hips so he could easily slid the garment off of her, leaving her in nothing but her black garter belt, stockings, and high heels.

Hermione had never felt sexier in her entire life. The way that Severus was responding to the sight of her nakedness created a surge of wetness to her already soaked pussy. She had to have him inside her, now. Her small hand darted to the fastening of his trousers. She heard him chuckle at her haste to get him out of his pants.

"Why Miss Granger, I didn't know you had it in you." He smirked as he helped her push his trousers and briefs past his slim hips. "I'm glad that my fears were proven untrue." He roughly gripped her thighs and spread her legs wide. He groaned at the sight of her trimmed hairs and the juice that clung to her pink folds.

"So wet…is that all for me?" He slid his middle finger through her folds, gathering up all the moisture that he could and brought it to his lips to taste. "You taste so good." He leaned over her, forcing her body back until she was leaning up against her mirror.

The angle that she was sitting forced her breasts upwards like an offering. Severus decided to take her up on her offer and greedily sucked one pert nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth. Hermione moaned as clasped his head to her, willing him to continue his sweet torture. He didn't disappoint. He lavished the same attention to her other breast before moving back to her mouth.

But his kisses weren't enough for her anymore. She needed to be filled by his hard cock; she was done playing. She once again wedged her hand in between their slick bodies and gripped his cock. He jerked back and hissed as she applied more pressure. Slowly, Hermione began to move her hand up and down.

He was rock hard and so smooth it almost surprised her.

"I need you in me…now, Severus." Her voice was barely a whisper as she guided him to her entrance. Severus didn't need telling twice. With one sure thrust he embedded deep within her tight heat. They both gasped at the sensation; nothing had ever felt this good.

"Gods, you are so tight!" Hermione could only moan in response as he started to move within her. He filled her as she had never been filled before. She clasped his shoulders as if her life depended on it when he began to lengthen his strokes, each thrust hitting her G-spot with precision.

Even in sex, the man was a perfectionist. He would make sure that she wanted for nothing; he aimed to keep her.

"Severus…oh!...I'm coming! SEVERUS!" Her voice reverberated off the walls as she screamed her release, Severus following close behind. He rode out her orgasm and with two more hard thrusts emptied himself deep inside her womb.

They both leaned against each other for a moment before Hermione broke the silence.

"Well, I must say that you can come to fetch me anytime!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my next act." She pushed him far enough back for him to slide his now softened member from her body and hopped off the vanity.

She was brought up short when her arm was captured in a vice-like grip.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"I just told you silly. And if you can wait another hour, then I can give you your own private show…for the rest of the weekend." She smiled at his surprised face and leaned in to kiss him again. "Do you think that I would let you go now that I have had you? Silly man."

Severus watched with fascination as she magically cleaned herself and put on her next outfit. He thought how things couldn't have gone any better. He would be able to convince her to return to Hogwarts long enough for him to collect on his deal with Potter and then they would be free to live their own lives.

Oh yes, he couldn't be happier that Potter had decided to send him after the illustrious Miss Granger.

* * *

><p>Let me know your thoughts! :)<p> 


	2. Tough Lover

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back and decided that since so many of you asked so nicely, I would write a second part to this little tale. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it as I did writing it!

I still own nothing…everything belongs to the wonderful J.K.R

Enjoy!

It was hot.

While Hermione was sure that she could find another, better suited word to describe the sultry heat that engulfed her body, she was just too bloody lazy to care. She could feel the slow trek of perspiration sliding down her body as the sun relentlessly beat down on her skin.

It would not be long before she would have to retreat to the cool shade of her beach cottage. Already she could feel her skin burning and she reasoned that she would need more Muggle sun-tan lotion before the hour was out. She opened her eyes slowly and rolled her body up into a sitting position. She draped her arms over her raised knees and replaced her large sunglasses over her deep brown eyes.

Her entire body hurt. From the roots of her curly brown hair to the tips of her red tipped toenails, everything ached and yet it wasn't an unpleasant ache. It served as a reminder of her rather amorous weekend with the former Potions Master of Hogwarts.

A smile tugged at her lips as she recalled how her entire life would be forever changed because of one very stubborn man. She knew he would be trouble as soon as he stepped foot in the nightclub where she used to dance.

Used to being the key words.

Severus had made it quite clear that she would no longer be dancing for money. That little bit of information had stung for it seemed as if he was trying to control her life just like Harry had been trying to do. A man trying to control her was the reason she had left the Wizarding World in the first place.

Hermione made to push those thoughts out of her mind. She was happy now and that was what really mattered.

After her last song on that fateful night, Hermione had returned to her dressing room to find Severus rifling through her lingerie drawer.

_"Severus, what do you think you are doing?" At the sound of her husky voice, Severus whipped around to see her standing in the doorway looking like a wanton goddess. Her chocolate curls were draped carelessly over one creamy shoulder, her red lips were tilted up into a saucy smirk that had Severus's mouth going dry, and her outfit should have been illegal for there was barely anything to it. _

_ "You were wearing _that_ for your last number?" His voice was low and barely contained as his eyes raked over her scantily clad form. His black eyes took in her ivory corset that was trimmed with dove gray lace and the ruffled white boy shorts that barely hid her womanhood from his eyes. A growl sounded in his chest when he noticed the sheer white stockings that covered her endless legs, right down to her spiky, silver kitten heels. _

_Hermione looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "I always wear something like this for my show. It's why they all come to see me." She knew that she was goading him; she wanted to see him get possessive and she could feel her arousal spike when she saw the heat flash in Severus's dark eyes. _

_ "Why they all come to see you is it? Well, that was before I came along." It only took Severus a moment to cross the length of Hermione's dressing room to where she was standing in the doorway. A look of surprise crossed her face right before she was hauled inside and pressed against the now closed door. Severus anchored her against the wooden door with the length of his lean body. _

_Hermione gasped at the feel of Severus pressed against her once more in such an intimate way. Her adrenaline was running high from her performance and she was itching for release. She tried to bring her hands up to her lover's face, but before she even moved an inch Severus had her wrists in a tight grip._

_ "Oh no you don't, Hermione." Severus murmured softly in her ear. A shiver ran down the length of Hermione's spine causing gooseflesh to break out across her body. Slowly Severus raised her arms above her head and with a few whispered words; she was bound by his magic. Long, dexterous fingers trailed down her raised arms to her bare shoulders then feathered their way across her chest._

_By this time, Hermione was breathing hard and aching for more friction against her feverish skin._

_ "Severus, please…"Her voice was barely above a whisper as she begged for what she knew she needed and could only get from the man pressed against her. She moaned when she felt his lips lightly on her neck; their softness trailing a path of wet kisses down to her shoulders. _

_ "Please what, Hermione? What do you need from me?" Severus let his hands roam down Hermione's lace clad torso to her hips where he held her motionless in a bone crushing grip. His lips latched onto her pulse point, making her gasp in unadulterated pleasure. _

_ "Oh…Severus, you know what I need! Please!" Her eyes were shut tight as she tried to calm her body down so she could reason with Severus. She knew he wanted her; she could feel his hard length pressing into her belly and she wanted all that he could give her. "Touch me, please!"_

_Severus chuckled darkly into her ear. "I am touching you." His hands moved around to her back and slowly began to loosen the ties of her corset. The front began to droop and soon the lacy piece of fabric was on the floo,r leaving Severus free to descend on the rosy peaks of Hermione's breasts. His tongue was relentless as it swirled around her over sensitized nipples. It was almost too much for Hermione to bear. _

_ "You see, Hermione, I am the only one who can do this to you; who can make you feel this good." Severus emphasized his statement by dragging his tongue from the valley between her breasts up to her neck where he latched onto her ear lobe, biting it lightly. "No one else can make you feel like this. You are mine!" And with that he finally kissed her. It was not a light, teasing kiss but one that consumed her whole body with desire. _

_Hermione's mind went blank and she couldn't concentrate on anything other than getting the release that she craved. Using her arm strength, she pulled up on her magical bonds so that she was able to wrap her legs around his waist. She heard him grunt in surprise but she didn't release his lips long enough for him to voice his thoughts. _

_She sucked his tongue into her mouth and caressed the slippery invader for all she was worth. Only when the need for air became critical did they break out of the kiss. _

_ "You are wearing too many clothes, Severus." Her voice was husky and deep with desire and lust. "I need you, now." Sensuously she ground her dripping knickers against his erection in the hopes of gaining what she needed. _

_ "I know what you need, witch!" His hands were not gentle as they worked their way behind Hermione to roughly grip her arse. Another whispered spell gave Severus the extra power he needed to completely rip the ruffled excuse for knickers off of Hermione's writhing body. "Never forget that you are mine now." The dark possessiveness in his voice was enough to have Hermione keening in pleasure because she knew that it would only be a matter of time before he did nothing but possess her. _

_She could feel his trousers slip from his frame and she heard the clink of his belt buckle when it hit the floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head when Severus nudged the head of his swollen cock against her engorged clit. If only he would put a little more pressure right there…_

_ "Say you are mine, Hermione. I need to hear you say it." Hermione wriggled her hips in an attempt to impale herself onto his length but his steady hands held her firmly in place. She growled in frustration when Severus continued to torment her with soft nudges and gentle licks to her neck._

_Her nerves were on fire for this man and she knew that in that moment she wouldn't deny him anything. Her need was too great to say no to anything that he wanted. She had no idea how much her life would change when she uttered those two little words…_

_ "Say it!" He hissed as he let his cock slide right into her dripping core. _

_The feeling of being filled by him was too much and Hermione cried out at all the sensations that were engulfing her. He swiveled his hips just a bit and hit that special spot right inside of her._

_ "Oh, Severus! I'm yours; always yours!"_

_ "Yes, you are." And with that he began to thrust into her with vigor. He was keen on her pleasure as much as his own. Her incoherent moans were enough encouragement for him to continue his rough exploration of her body. Both were breathing heavily and Hermione's arms were beginning to ache from being held above her head for so long, but she wouldn't have it any other way._

_She could feel the pressure building in the pit of her stomach and knew that she was fast approaching her climax. Her eyes flew wide and locked onto Severus's stormy eyes as the dam threatened to break free. A moment later, Severus groaned and bit down on her shoulder to keep from crying out as his own orgasm washed over him. _

_The pain/pleasure of Severus pounding into her and the bite to her neck was enough to send Hermione careening off the edge of the cliff. Her tight sheathe pulsed and rippled around him, drawing out another incoherent groan from the former Potions Master. _

_Neither moved for a few minutes as they both came down from their earth-shattering orgasms. Hermione was the first to break the silence with a slight moan of discomfort. _

_ "Severus, would you please release my hands. I can't feel my fingers." Severus lifted his head from her shoulder and smiled darkly at her._

_ "But you look so fetching all tied up, my dear." At her raised eyebrow, he continued. "Besides, with you all tied up, I can make sure that no other man will ever have this kind of access to you." Nevertheless, he waved his hand and the magic bonds were released. Her arms fell around his neck and Hermione grimaced at the prickling feeling that raced down her arms as the blood returned. _

_ "Oh, really? Why would I want another man to have this kind of 'access' to me, as you so eloquently put it?" She kept her legs locked around his waist as he walked with her across the room to where a rather small chaise lounge sat. He settled back into the chair with Hermione draped across his lap. It took him a few moments to get himself situated in a comfortable position while still holding onto his witch. _

_ "I am a very possessive man, Hermione, as I am sure that you already know." She nodded her head in understanding, not wanting to interrupt his little speech. "I do not share well, and while I enjoyed your show very much I do not want you on that stage ever again." She was about to protest when he covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes narrowed, but the pleading look on his face kept her silent._

_ "Please, just listen." He waited for her to nod her head again and then continued once more. "I did not intend for this to happen when I came here tonight; however, I do not regret a single moment of it. I feel something very strong for you, Hermione and while I don't know exactly what that something is yet, I very much want to explore what it could be." Her eyes went wide with surprise at his words. _

_Severus Snape wanted to have a relationship with her! She couldn't believe it._

_ "However, I will not stand for you continuing to sing and dance here. I do not enjoy the idea of other men drooling all over MY witch; thinking that they might have a chance to get between your lovely thighs." His matter-of-fact voice was slowly turning Hermione's insides to mush and she squirmed a bit on his lap. _

_ "May I speak now?" At his amused nod, she pressed on. "I told you why I do what I do. Why would you want to take that away from me?" She was slightly taken aback when he threw his head back and laughed. It warmed her for a moment to hear such a foreign sound come from his lips. _

_ "You said that you did it to feel alive, yes?" She nodded. "From what we just experienced against the door, I think it is safe to say that I make you feel just as alive, if not more so." He was so arrogant and sure of his effect on her. _

_Bloody hell, the man was right. He could make her feel alive with a simple look, and Hermione had to admit that the Muggle night-club scene was getting slightly old. It just wasn't a challenge on her brilliant mind and she craved intelligent conversation as well as intimacy with another. Here was a man who could give her both._

_ "Severus Snape, I never knew you were a modest kind of man." He looked puzzled for a moment then realized that she was teasing him. His lips tilted up into a smirk that had Hermione's stomach fluttering. "What do you propose I do with all my free time then? We can't possibly shag every moment of every day, now can we?"_

_ "You seriously misjudge me, my dear. However, I'm sure we could come up with other ways to occupy our time. I had been entertaining the idea of opening up my own apothecary and I would need someone competent in Potions to assist me. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could help me with that would you?" He smirked again when he saw the excitement brighten her eyes. _

_ "But what about your teaching job? You can't just leave Hogwarts." She said in her best know-it-all voice. This earned her another smirk._

_ "My deal with Potter will ensure that I never have to teach another class at that school ever again."_

_ "Your deal with Harry? What exactly was this deal?" Hermione could feel the shadow of doubt creep in on her happy moment and she was loathe to let it in. She hoped that Severus didn't make any kind of deal that would force her back into Harry's care._

_ "I was simply told to bring you back to the Wizarding World where Potter would be able to have contact with you if YOU so choose. He did not say that you had to join any kind of slave labor at the Ministry or Hogwarts." At her raised eyebrow, he chuckled. "I know you, Hermione. And before you even ask, I would never have made a deal like that with Potter. A brilliant mind like yours should never be held back."_

_Severus was a little surprised when Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. This kiss was soft and tender and full of unspoken words. It wasn't long after that moment when the two lovers made love once more; this time slow and sweet. _

A week later found Severus and Hermione vacationing in her beach house for a bit before they decided to resurface as a couple and partners of the newest apothecary in Diagon Alley. Harry had been told that while Hermione would not be teaching at the school or working at the Ministry, she would be back in the Wizarding World for good and that he was not to worry his pretty little head about his best friend.

"What are you thinking about so intently, my love?" Hermione smiled when Severus settled behind her on the scorching beach blanket. His cool arms wrapped around her fevered skin and she settled comfortably back against him.

"Oh, just about how glad I am that Harry sent you after me." Severus placed a finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. He placed a light kiss on her lips that her instantly wanting more.

"Believe me, I know exactly what you mean." Hermione leaned in once more to leave a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

She smiled and tilted her head to the side to get a better look at him.

"Show me."

And he did.

A/N: Please review! They mean the world to me!


End file.
